


Junjou Calida (One-Shot)

by Ryan_Angel98



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Angel98/pseuds/Ryan_Angel98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un intento de alegrar a su hermano con un presente, Misaki Takahashi se involucra en la búsqueda de un empleado perdido. En el camino encuentra un chico herido ¿le ha de encontrar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junjou Calida (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own the characters used in this fanfic. They were borrowed for a minute. Hope you enjoy this piece of love.

“Te quiero... Misaki-kun” resonaron esas palabras en mi mente cuando escuché su confesión un poco después del fuerte abrazo que me estaba dando. El viento parecía encerrarnos como si de una jaula se tratase, bloqueando cualquier otra presencia a nuestro alrededor.  
  
Era demasiado tranquilo, demasiado pacífico para mi gusto. Sus brazos eran realmente confortantes en esa fría tarde de invierno.  
  


***

  
  
Takahashi Misaki, de diecisiete años de edad. Asisto la secundaria y mis notas son debajo de lo promedio pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar  _así que el bote sigue a flote_. Vivo con mi hermano mayor, Takahashi Takahiro, con quien llevo una muy buena relación. Llevo tiempo reflexionando acerca de cambiar mis notas para cuando llegue el momento de ir a la universidad y una en específico a la que deseo aplicar es la Universidad Mitsuhashi  
  
“Ya regreso, nii-chan” por razones de trabajo, mi hermano se ha estado desvelando un poco y ahora último se nota estresado así que se me ocurrió darle un pequeño presente para que al menos sonría  
“Ah... yo voy saliendo también” ¿eh? no es normal que salga en este momento, usualmente siempre sale una hora después pero ahora va con una de adelante  
“¿Tienes mucho trabajo?” supongo que ha de tener asuntos muy importantes en su oficina, él es alguien que no descansa  
“Sí, se me ha acumulado tarea, diviértete y ten cuidado” besó mi frente y desordenó mi cabello para tomar las llaves y salir del departamento.  
  
Al parecer... mi presente deberá esperar... aunque, puedo traerlo y dejarlo en su habitación como sorpresa, ¡sí! eso haré. Guardé mi llave en el bolsillo y me aseguré de traer conmigo mi billetera, sería una pérdida de tiempo estar parado en la tienda y comprar algo para luego darme cuenta que no dispongo ni un solo billete para pagar.  
  
Mi bufanda iba colgando, anudada a mi cuello y mis guantes guardaban mis manos del intenso frío de afuera. Tenía en mente algo como un bizcocho de vainilla pero mi hermano siempre llega tan cansado que no desea ni comer así que necesito algo más sutil.  
  
Debía apresurarme ya que en cualquier momento, la noche llegaba y no era buena idea estar hasta tarde en la calle.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor y no encontré nada con lo que tenía pensado, muchas cosas materiales... necesitaba algo que alegre a mi hermano, algo pequeño y que emane una sensación de calidez. Llegué casi al final de la avenida y encontré una cafetería, al frente de la calle se encontraba una tienda especial, una tienda de flores.  
  
Me acerqué y me interesé un poco en el lugar. Entré y todo a mi alrededor estaba lleno de flores de varias especies. Los aromas, aunque se mezclaban, consiguieron que me relaje, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que había encontrado el presente perfecto para mi hermano.  
  
Fui mirando una por una, chequeando el color y el perfume, buscando por algo suave. Vi varias flores pero era imposible decidirse así que, qué mejor que pedir consejo al que trabajaba allí. Me acerqué al despacho y vi a alguien con un rostro muy preocupado, aunque cuando me vio aproximar, sonrió forzadamente  
  
“Buenas tardes joven, ¿desea algo?” sí, definitivamente algo le pasaba. Su mirada lo decía todo y su voz lo traicionaba  
“Buenas tardes señor, yo... ah, ¿se siente bien?” se tensó un poco cuando mi pregunta llegó a sus oídos  
“Sí... sólo que uno de los empleados fue a dejar un pedido y no ha regresado” parecía un asunto serio y para preocuparse, realmente “me gustaría ir a buscarlo pero no puedo dejar el puesto vacío...” no sé por qué pero sentí que debía ayudarle  
“No se preocupe, puedo ir a buscarlo yo” le sonreí alentadoramente y de alguna manera, se le iluminó el rostro  
“¿E-En serio? ¡gracias!” me hacía sentir tan bien ver las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás “el lugar donde fue no es muy lejos de aquí, solo debe ir recto a la izquierda y seguir el mismo camino hasta que encuentre un gran hotel”  
“¿Podría darme la descripción de su empleado?” parecía una misión especial así que debía llenarme de energías para cumplir con mi objetivo  
“Él es alto, su cabello es color negro, sus ojos son azules y su piel es clara” oh, parecía alguien interesante para buscar “usa camisa blanca mangas largas y un mandil color negro” bien, prometí estar de vuelta con una sonrisa y comencé mi misión. Caminé más de la mitad de la calle y seguí más adelante, un poco más y adelante y así sucesivamente. De pronto, recordé que no le pregunté el nombre del empleado... ¡qué idiota!  
  
Antes de echarme a lamentar, quise girar a ver si podía regresar a preguntar por el nombre pero mala suerte... me había perdido. Todo por intentar ser buena persona. Se estaba haciendo más tarde y debía encontrar ese muchacho como de lugar pero no hubo señal. Unos cuantos metros, a una calle a la derecha, dentro de un callejón, había alguien sentado en el suelo, parecía lastimado  
  
“Señor, ¿necesita ayuda?” él se giró hacía mí, no era un hombre, era un chico, uno muy sucio. Su pierna estaba lastimada y se notaba ya que cierto líquido escarlata le brotaba de allí. Por alguna razón, él se encontraba en ese lugar  
“Estoy bien... grac-...” lo vi intentando levantarse y caer de nuevo al suelo, en la misma posición que estaba  
“¡Resista por favor...!” la condición de ese chico estaba un poco mala así que aquel que buscaba y el presente para mi hermano podía esperar. Planté un taxi y abrí la puerta, tomé el brazo izquierdo del chico e hice que rodeara mis hombros. Era demasiado difícil intentar ayudarle a caminar ya que le dolía por cada paso que daba. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, lo metí con mucho cuidado, le abroché el cinturón de seguridad y me senté a su lado. Le di al taxi la dirección de mi departamento.  
  
 _“Lo siento señor de la florería, esto es más importante...”_  Nos tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, le pagué al hombre y saqué al chico del carro. Llamé al ascensor e intenté cargar a ese muchacho, realmente era pesado y esto que solo era su brazo izquierdo y el apoyo de su cuerpo con el mío. Abrí la puerta, me quité los zapatos y los de él.  
  
Lo llevé hasta mi habitación y lo hice reposar en mi cama. Fui a la cocina y bañé un paño en agua caliente, tomé alcohol, algodón y dos banditas. Me acerqué al chico y levanté la basta de su pantalón, descubriéndole hasta la rodilla. Coloqué el paño caliente en la pierna –una zona donde se le notaba el golpe- y empecé a mojar el algodón con el alcohol para luego aplicarlo en algunas raspadas que el chico se hizo  
  
“¡Auch! ¡arde!” lo escuché quejarse pero no me importaba, era su culpa por andar haciendo qué se yo qué  
“Necesito desinfectarle... aguante por favor” apenas dije esas cosas y él bajó su cabeza, como que si se hubiese relajado por completo.  
  
Continué aplicando el alcohol y aunque reaccionaba el ardor, no volvió a quejarse. Luego de ello, tomé ungüento y lo unté en la parte del golpe, dando masajes lo más suave que pude  
  
“¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí...?” me sorprendió su pregunta. La razón era porque era la primera vez que la oía  
“Estaba tirado en el suelo y estaba herido, no podía dejarle allí” respondí sin parar de masajear  
“Pero ni siquiera me conoces...” apreté un poco su pierna y él soltó un gemido de dolor  
“No sea mal agradecido” me molestó un poco su comentario “mi nombre es Misaki, Takahashi Misaki” le sonreí gentilmente  
“Mi nombre es Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki” me devolvió el gesto pero de una manera ciertamente encantadora  
“¿Cómo se hizo todo esto?” mi curiosidad empezó a crecer  
“Un gatito estaba a punto de caer de un tercer piso” redactaba lentamente “presencié el peligro y trepé las escaleras de emergencia, maniobré con las ventanas y alcancé al gatito”  
“¡Pudo haber muerto!” mi tono de voz se elevó, desesperado  
“No estaba muy alto, además pude bajar con cautela” continuó “como hacía un poco de frío, me quité mi mandil y lo cubrí, de pronto la dueña salió corriendo a la puerta y lo entregué sano y salvo, ella quedó feliz y el gatito también”  
“Esa es la hazaña más valiente que he escuchado” me sorprendió su relato “pero no entiendo cómo se lastimó”  
“Oh, justo cuando iba saliendo, resbalé con lodo en el suelo y me golpeé la pierna, en aquel suelo duro como acero” definitivamente, era lo más infantil que había oído pero de alguna manera su acto fue valeroso, aunque no le compensó con nada bueno a más de una caída  
“¡Auch!” se quejó nuevamente “¿por qué hiciste eso?”  
“Para que tenga cuidado la próxima vez” dije seriamente “pero fue valiente... Nowaki-san” le sonreí alentadoramente. Por alguna razón, sus ojos empezaron a brillar indescriptiblemente.  
“Ya que salvaste mi vida, llámame Nowaki” su frase me sonrojó de alguna manera, no me acostumbraba a tutear a alguien mayor que yo sin siquiera conocerle bien  
“No podría...” bajé mi rostro, no deseaba que él note mi cara avergonzada  
“Puedes... te doy el permiso para ello...” lo oí bostezar  
“Descanse... Nowaki-san, necesita dormir”  
“Primero llamaré a mi jefe, hice una entrega y no regresé antes de tiempo” fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo; ojos azules, cabello negro, piel clara, alto... ¡él era el empleado perdido! me sentí como un tonto, creí que me había perdido buscándolo, bueno pasó así pero no me imaginé que era él... ¡ah!... qué experiencia para tan complicada.  
  
Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono, guardó su teléfono en su celular y sonrió  
  
“¿Qué sucedió?” pregunté curioso  
“Me dijo que me tome el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarme” volvió a sonreír “supongo que para mañana estoy listo para trabajar”  
“¡No! de eso nada” me opuse seriamente “Nowaki-san está muy lastimado y necesita tomar mucho descanso y... ¡la sopa!” corrí lo más que pude a la cocina, apagando la hornilla y quejándome de mi casi mala suerte. Serví una buena cantidad y la llevé a mi habitación con una cuchara y una servilleta. Me senté a un lado de la cama y me acomodé  
  
“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó, aunque para mí era más que obvio  
“Sopa, siéntese por favor” con algo de dificultad hizo lo pedido “abra la boca por favor, ah... el avión...” antes de abrir su boca, me sonrió tiernamente, un gesto que me hizo sonrojar, aunque no me detuve y le seguí dando la comida hasta que se termine. Una vez finalizado, dejé que durmiese un poco.  
  
Por razones de seguridad, quise dormir en la cama de mi hermano pero él no llegó en toda la noche y Nowaki-san podía necesitar algo si se despertaba así que decidí acostarme a su lado... un poquito alejado... sólo para estar seguro de que nada pase.... ¡sólo por seguridad!  
“No te voy hacer nada malo, Misaki-kun” me volvió a sonreír como lo hizo antes  
“¡No es eso! es que... me siento cómodo de este lado y... ah... duerma por favor” antes de que cierre sus ojos, me di cuenta que él poseía unos bellos orbes azules... demasiado azules... su cabello negro y su presencia... era extraño.  
  
Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y yo seguí despierto, estaba por dormirme pero pensar qué podía necesitar algo... solo por unos segundos... seguí despierto... hasta que no pude más y me dormí. Pero, por razones de la vida, me sentí absorbido por su existencia en mi cama... me pegué un poquito a él... ¡sólo un poquito! para que no le de frío.  
  
Caí rendido y cerré mis ojos, un instante después, siento que su brazo me abrazó. No lo quité. Dejé que su extraño poder de atracción fluyese por mi cuerpo con su brazo... además, se sentía muy cómodo.  
  


***

  
  
Sentía pasos en mi habitación. Abrí mis ojos para chequear por Nowaki-san y para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba. Me levanté corriendo hacia la puerta y allí estaba, arreglando su cuello y parcialmente cojeando  
  
“Nowaki-san, no puede irse así...” le dije, decepcionado de que no me haya obedecido  
“Lo siento, Misaki-kun... debo trabajar” me respondió con una sonrisa resignada “tengo cinco por cubrir hoy...”  
“Al menos, prométame que se cuidará y no hará mucho esfuerzo...” le pedí, sonrojado, era vergonzoso pedirle esas cosas a ese chico  
“Lo prometo...” abrió la puerta y una pequeña ventisca entró al departamento. Corrí a mi habitación y saqué mi bufanda, la misma que tenía ayer puesta y la anudé suavemente a su cuello  
  
“Ve con cuidado... pasaré por la florería chequeando por ti” giré mi rostro, sonrojado hasta el tope ya que al final, pude hablarle con confianza  
“Gracias...” rio ampliamente, desordenando mi cabello cariñosamente  _“te quiero... Misaki-kun”_  resonaron esas palabras en mi mente cuando escuché su confesión un poco después del fuerte abrazo que me estaba dando.  
  
El viento parecía encerrarnos como si de una jaula se tratase, bloqueando cualquier otra presencia a nuestro alrededor. Era demasiado tranquilo, demasiado pacífico para mi gusto.  
  
Sus brazos eran realmente confortantes en esa fría tarde de invierno. Un sentimiento difícil de entender se estaba adentrando en mí, pero por el momento, dejé que sus amplios brazos me llenen con su calor.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to everyone who read this. Here you have another of my projects; Nowaki x Misaki. A very rare couple to find nowadays for some but I just tried to be different from the others by writing for this lovely couple. I'm pretty sure that there are more people who ship them together. Take care :)


End file.
